Get Lucky
by JaSam4ever87
Summary: Lucky Spencer had his whole life planned out until it was all yanked away from him. Just when he thought he had nowhere else to go, he meets the free spirited Sam McCall who takes him on an adventure that changes his life forever. LuSam fic!


Lucky walked into Jake's for some drinks. He was so down for two reasons. One was over losing the love of his life Elizabeth to the local hitman not to mention on of his enemies Jason and the second was over losing his detective job at the PCPD. And they all happened in one day. Well Elizabeth left him awhile ago when he was addicted to pain killers. She later hooked up with Jason and made their son Jake. He thought he could win her back after he kicked his habit, but she had fallen in love with Jason and he had proposed to her and today they got married. Lucky tried one last time to win Elizabeth back.

30 minutes earlier…..

"Elizabeth, you look so beautiful." He told her.

"Lucky, if you're here to try and win me back then you should just leave. Just save yourself the embarrassment." She told him. "Now excuse me, Jason's waiting." Elizabeth grabs her bouquet of red roses and heads for the door. Lucky grabs her arm and pulls her back into the room.

"I love you Elizabeth and we should stay together. Forget about Jason. We can raise your kids together. Don't give up on us, please?" he professed. They looked into each others eyes like they did when they first fell in love. Elizabeth even smiled a little bit.

"No, now let go." She said. He did and she ran to the chapel.

"I'm not too late am?" she asked Emily.

"Nope, right on time. What was going on in your dressing room?" Emily asked.

"I'll tell you later, go go." Elizabeth said hurrying Emily down the aisle. Emily stumbled a little as everyone looked on. She straightened herself out and put on a big smile as she walked down the aisle. Elizabeth was getting ready to walk down the aisle when Lucky walked back up to her.

"Lucky you need to leave right now. You're ruining my big day." She whined.

"I wanted to walk you down the aisle." He admitted.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said. She walked down the aisle keeping her eyes on Jason the whole time.

Lucky looked on until Elizabeth made it to the alter and she and Jason were arm and arm. The priest begun the ceremony, but Lucky couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out a gun and started shooting up the church hitting everything in the sun before shooting Elizabeth in the back. She fell into Jason's arms as they fall to the ground. Everyone's screaming and running all around him keeps him in a trance until he heard his name repeated over and over again by Elizabeth. He snaps out of it and looks up at her. She was still standing at the alter arm and arm with Jason. No bullet in the back, still doesn't want him. He turns and looks all around him noticing everyone had their eyes on him.

"Get lost Spencer, she's all mine now!" Jason said. Lucky got pissed and punched Jason to the ground.

"What the hell Lucky?" Elizabeth shouted as she kneels down to check on her groom.

Lucky's boss Mac and father Luke walked over to talk with Lucky.

"That's it Spencer, you're fired!" Mac shouted.

"But, I…" Lucky said, but decided not to protest. He took one more look at Elizabeth, who gave him a disgusted look, before walking out of the church.

Present….

"Spencer, you want another beer?" Coleman asks.

"Sure." Lucky answers. Luke walks into Jake's.

"That was some show you put on back there." Luke says.

"Shouldn't you be at the reception or something?" Lucky asks.

"Would it still be called a reception if the bride and groom didn't get married?" Luke asks.

"They didn't get married? I still have a chance with Elizabeth?" Lucky asks getting excited.

"I'm just joking son. They got married. Beautiful, beautiful ceremony." Luke laughs. "Can I get some whisk?"

"Why would you do that to me?" Lucky asks.

"I thought you needed a good laugh."

"Do you see me laughing?" Lucky stared dead into Luke's eyes frightening him a bit.

"No, I guess not, but I thought it was funny."

Lucky gets up from the bar and walks out. He walks back to his tiny apartment and walks inside and slams the door shut. He goes to turn on the lights when someone grabs him from behind and shoves him into his door then to the floor. Another guy came over to help the first guy pick Lucky off of the floor. They dragged him over to a chair in the corner as a lamp comes on and Jason's sitting next to it.

"Lucky Spencer, you made a big mistake punching me today." Jason says with his hands crossed. "Now I'm going to give you two options. One is to leave Port Charles forever and the other one is well I could kill you. Chose carefully. Gun please." Elizabeth walks into the room with a box that contained Jason's favorite gun.

"Elizabeth, you'd let him kill me?" Lucky asks. Tears weld in his eyes as he shook off Jason's goons. "I'll leave."

"Nice choice Spencer. Oh and before you go." Jason stands up and punches Lucky to the ground. "I just had to return the favor."

Lucky checks for blood before getting to his feet and walking out the door.

"Don't forget to write" Jason shouts behind him.

Lucky walks the streets for a bit before stopping in front of the train station. He digs in his pocket for some money. He only had 20 and a credit card that was probably maxed out. He put them back into his pocketed and headed inside anyways. He walks up train schedule to see where he might want to go. Nothing really appealed to him, but he ended up choosing Boston.

"One ticket to Boston please." He asks.

"Sorry, all sold out." A blonde woman says.

"But it doesn't say that on the schedule." He argues.

"Oops! Corky, change the Boston to sold out!" she screamed to someone in the back.

"Now see, it's sold out….sorry!" she says.

Lucky looked down at her nametag that read, "Amy"

"Well Amy, you suck!" he says.

She gives him a "oh no you didn't" look as he turned around and headed to an empty bench. He figured he'd watch the trains go by for awhile until he could find another place to go. He sits down and rubs his hands over his face as he leans back on the bench as a song came on.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always_

I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real, Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether, Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands I sit and cry

He could relate to the song. He thinks back to what happened at his apartment not too long ago until he gets interrupted.

"Hey, you're sitting in my bench." A woman says.

He turns his attention to the woman starting with the dirty sneakers she had on her feet to her long curly brunette hair that was covering her playful like brown eyes before she pushed it back into a bow which caused her black tank top to lift up a little showing off her flat stomach.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well I saw what happened at the ticket counter and now you're staring at me like you've never seen a woman before." She responds.

"I've seen a woman before. It's just um….you said something about me being in your seat?" he says. He wanted to say that he's never seen a woman as hot as she, but didn't want to scare her away.

"I was just joking with you. You looked like someone that need a good laugh."

Lucky chuckled a little, "Yeah that was a good one. Sorry I didn't catch on. Its just I heard a bad one earlier and it just wasn't very nice."

"Oh tell me, I love bad jokes." She says shooing Lucky over so she could sit down.

"Um…I don't really want to think about that right now."

"That's fair, so you're trying to get out of town, why? Or is that a bad topic as well?"

"Yeah it is and it's a long story. So where are you heading?"

"To Mexico. I want to do some diving."

"Sounds like fun."

"You can come if you want to." She suggests.

"You don't know me, but you're inviting me to Mexico with you?"

"Not with me. It was a suggestion of a place to get away, but if you want to tag along."

He smiles at her then looks away. "I can't go to Mexico with someone I just met." He thought to himself, but what else did he have to lose? Elizabeth left him forever and his father didn't seem to care about him. So what the heck?

"Diving sounds like fun, you don't mind?" he asks.

"It's much more fun with someone else. Maybe when we're out on the boat, we can have lots of sex." She says.

"Yeah, wait…what?"

"Got ya!" they both laugh. "So let's go." She says as she stands up. "Where's your bags?"

"I…um, I'm traveling light."

"Extremely light I see. Well mine are over there. So let's go!"

She turns to walk away when he asks, "Oh, wow I don't even know your name."

"Wow, we did skip that part, didn't we? Its Sam and yours?"

"Lucky."

"Lucky? Wow that's different." She smiles and turns away.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." He thought as he followed behind her.

* * *

Lyrics from "Don't Speak" By No Doubt


End file.
